heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Mills
Child of the Miller's Daughter The Good Queen Stepmother |fullname = Regina Mills |alias = Aunt Regina Gina Roni Sister Madame Mayor Miss Mills Wilma Queen Regina Mills Sociopath Her Majesty Ursula My Queen Your Majesty The Good Queen}} |personality = Protective, caring, motherly, remorseful, nice, supportive, inspirational, friendly, kind-hearted Formerly: Vengeful, evil, mean, manipulative, harsh, cold, cruel, calculating |appearance = Woman with long black hair with brown eyes, fair skin, red lips |occupation = Queen of the Enchanted Forest Mayor of Storybrooke Queen of the United Realms Bar tender |alignment = Good Bad Neutral |goal = Get revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming by punishing them with the Dark curse To prevent Emma from going dark Re-write her own story with a new beginning |home = Storybrooke, Maine Hyperion Heights New Enchanted Forest Enchanted Forest |family = Henry Mills Sr. † Zelena Henry Mills Snow White Lucy Mills Emma Swan Neal Hope Ella Mills David Nolan Killian Jones The Miller King Xavier }} |pets = Rocinante |friends= |enemies= }} |affiliations = Villains (formerly) Heroes|likes = Apples, children, her granddaughter, Emma, her family, happiness, singing, using her bat as a weapon, Snow White (currently), horses, curses (formerly), spending time with her son and Robin|dislikes = Villains, her loved ones in danger, Robin's death, threats to her family, Zelena (formerly), Hot cocoa with cinnamon, Emma Swan (formerly), the Darkness, Snow White (formerly), her mother controlling her life, Daniel's death, losing her loved ones|powers = Magic|fate = Is crowned Queen of the United Realms by Snow White.|minions = Black Knights (formerly), Sydney Glass/Genie/Magic Mirror (formerly)|possessions = Her mother's spellbook Her spellbook Poison Apple (formerly) Engagement ring (formerly) Jefferson's Hat (formerly) Dark One's dagger (briefly)|awards = Favorite villain of the TV Guide's awards|quote = My life was never just one story. It was many stories. To some, a villain. I hurt people... in ways I can never make up for. To others, I'm... a hero. They've seen my strength, my ability to do the hard things, even when I thought I couldn't. I want to start a new story. One where the Evil Queen doesn't get a part.}} Regina Mills, formerly known as the Evil Queen, is the ultimate main protagonist of Once Upon a Time. She was the deuteragonist of the Emma Swan Saga of the series and one of the two main protagonists of the seventh season. She is the daughter of Cora and Henry, the younger half-sister of Zelena, adoptive mother of Henry Mills and adoptive grandmother of Lucy and step-mother of Snow White and step-grandmother of Emma Swan and Neal Nolan. As of the series finale, Regina is the queen of the United Realms. Background Regina is the daughter of Henry and Cora. Around ten years old, she met her half-sister Zelena and the two became childhood friends, however, when they found out they were sisters, Cora cut their memories off, and forgetting they ever found each other. Growing up, Regina cannot stand her mother using magic on her whenever she disobeys her. It is also revealed she fell in love with Daniel, the stable-boy, and saved Snow White from her runaway horse. She hated her soon-to-be stepdaughter, Snow so much after it cost the death of Daniel when her mother took out his heart and crushed it. She later gets help from Tinker Bell, who helps her find her soulmate, who she is unaware is named Robin Hood of Locksley, also known as a thief. However, Regina cannot bring herself to introduce herself to Robin and blames Tinker Bell for her misery. Regina also kills her own husband with the help of the Genie who she turns into the Magic Mirror. After Leopold's death, Regina hunts her step-daughter, Snow White down, but fails to catch her every time. Her mother also tried to get Regina to have children of her own, but Regina refused to listen to her mother and took the infertility potion to prevent her from having any children. She later poisons Snow with giving her the enchanted apple, causing her to fall into a death like sleep but the enchantment didn't last long as Regina realized that she could not get rid of Snow White, but let her go in exile, but Snow fought back, and a war was wagered against Regina and her ally, King George. Regina soon lost the war and was captured by Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming. However, before she was executed, Snow stopped her execution, with the Blue Fairy stopping the arrows from flying. Later freeing Regina from her cell, Snow tested to see if the Queen could truly change. However, the evil queen took this advantage and stabbed her, but Regina was shocked that Snow could not be killed as Charming and Snow and their family, are under the protection of Rumplestiltskin's magic. However, Regina found a loophole in this and threatened the kingdom with the Dark Curse, which she cast on the entire kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. She later became known as Regina Mills, ruling Storybrooke as mayor with an iron fist. She feels happiness for the first time when Owen Flynn and his father, Kurt. However, it takes a dark turn when they try to leave. Later, she adopted Henry after Emma gave him up for a closed adoption. Personality When Regina was young, she used to be a kind, gentle caring person. She helped others whenever she could and even saved Snow White's life, but Regina soon grew cold after the death of Daniel and had started hating Snow White for the secret she told Cora, Regina's evil mother. Because of her mother's wicked ways, Regina hates magic and vows to never be as evil as her mom. Unfortunately, she does become cold like her mother. Despite the fact she is evil by the time Snow White is a bandit, Regina has a sense of dark humor like her mentor, Rumpelstiltskin does. Regina is also very vengeful as she vows to destroy Snow White and her happiness for the death of Daniel, and even goes far for framing her for murder for everything she did to her. However, after she adopted Henry, Regina is a good mother and is very protective of Henry, and later, her granddaughter, Lucy. Their relationship changes over time and Regina tries to change for her son's sake. Regina was redeemed by her son and reverts back into the woman she once was. She also loves her newfound family. She was remorseful for a lot of things she did as the Evil Queen. Powers and Abilities Powers Regina has practiced in the dark magic for most of the series, and later learns how to use light magic to defeat her sister. She can cast spells and curses, create objects out of the blue, create energy blasts, perform healing and locator spells, magic immobilization. *'Blood Magic; '''Regina was possibly taught blood magic by Rumplestiltskin. With this, regina uses blood magic that only she can access to unless someone from her bloodline can infiltrate it, like Zelena did before their first meeting with each other. **'Locator Spells' - Ability to track someone linked to a person's bloodline, through use of the tracker's blood. **'Protection Spells' - Ability to cast a magical seal that can only be broken by someone of the same bloodline. *'True Love: Like any magical individual from the Enchanted Forest, Regina has the power of true love, the purest love of all. She first experienced true love when she was with her lover, Daniel and kept the ring he gave her as a reminder. The true love she had for Daniel was still embodied in the ring Regina used to retrieve the poisoned apple.Regina also has true love for all her friends and family, this includes her sister, Zelena and her son Henry. She first performed true love's kiss on screen with Henry, waking the citizens of Storybrooke from the Curse. Later, Henry would return the favor many years later, when he gave his mother true love's kiss, thus reviving Regina. *'Heart Removal: '''She has the ability to remove the hearts of others who are either magical or non magical. With the enchanted heart, she can command the victim to do whatever she says. Regina can also crush the heart killing the victim, but Regina has not been doing heart removal lately since she had been redeemed by the heroes. *'Teleportation: 'Regina uses teleportation when disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making her teleport herself anywhere she wants.She can also scry using her magic mirror to spy one of her enemies and can also cast a powerful curse. *'Potion Making: Regina can make potions with multiple substances. She creates a poiton for sleeping at times.. *'Nature and elemental magic': - Regina has the power to manipulate and control plants. She has also used pyrokinesis, being able to create fire. *She also has telekinesis, teleportation and transformation. Abilities 'Sword-fighting: '''Magic aside, Regina actually has proved to be a capable swordswoman, possibly being taught by her royal guards. She eventually masters it, but Regina hardly does sword fighting because she has her own magic. She was able to hold herself in a duel between herself and Snow during the Shattered Sight curse and during her then-enemy, Sir Henry Relationships Henry Mills Regina adopted Henry when he was a newborn child. Emma Swan Regina openly admitted to Emma that they did hate each other when they first met, pointing out they continuously argued over who was truly Henry's mother. However, over the years they had known each other, they had gradually became close friends. Snow White Zelena Gallery File:703PerimeterAlone.png 0ef743d8f1b87cf4e99e6bc81551bbd3.jpg EvilQueenReginaPromo.png image (1).jpg image (2).jpg image.jpg regina mills 1.jpg Regina-Mills-Once-Upon-Time-GIFs.jpg Regina-Mills ouat 2.jpg Regina Mills 722 promo - Copy.jpg Emma_and_regina.jpg Emma_and_regina2.jpg 701ImRoni.png 6213cd55755cd7e1441551e354021529--season-premiere-regina-ouat.jpg Trivia * When asked if Regina had the chance to save either Daniel, Facilier or Robin, Lana Parrilla answered it would be Robin because he was her "ultimate true love." @CaptRegina (⚓️CaptRegina ��#OUATNJ) on Twitter. "Between facilier, Daniel or Robin - who would Regina bring back from the dead? “Robin- it’s a no brainer, he was her ultimate love”" * She is approximately eight to nine years older than Snow White. References External Links [[w:c:ouat:Regina Mills|Regina Mills on ''Once Upon a Time Wiki]] Navigation Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:American characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Book characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Deuteragonists Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Aunts Category:Grandparents Category:German characters